


Rei's Rage

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kunzite babysits Jadeite, Poor Jadeite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sick Jadeite isn't happy while Kunzite looks after him. His past dreams consisting of kissing a girl resembling Sailor Mars aren't helping at all.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Jadeite heard footsteps before he walked to a house in Tokyo. After pausing, he looked to one side. Jadeite frowned as soon as Kunzite materialized near him. ‘’Are you babysitting me, Kunzite?’’ he asked. Jadeite viewed his frown. His body shook with anger the minute Kunzite nodded. ‘’I’m not a baby!’’

Kunzite smiled. ‘’You’re acting like one now,’’ he said. Kunzite began to nod. ‘’I’m following you in case the Sailor Guardians attack you again. I can protect you from them.’’ Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side. ‘’Are you searching for the Sailor Guardians?’’

‘’Perhaps,’’ Jadeite muttered. He continued to scowl at Kunzite. ‘’I always dodge the Sailor Guardians’ attacks. I always return home.’’

‘’Why are you searching for the Sailor Guardians? Are you searching for them due to previous dreams?’’

Jadeite’s eyes widened. ‘’How do you know?’’ he asked. 

‘’I hear you as you mutter about kissing a girl resembling Sailor Mars,’’ Kunzite said.

‘’You’re near me while I rest?’’ Jadeite’s frown came back. ‘’You mutter while you dream about kissing a girl resembling Sailor Venus. You can be loud sometimes,’’ he said.

Kunzite scowled at Jadeite. Confusion filled his eyes after the latter sneezed. Kunzite viewed Jadeite wincing. ‘’You should search for the Sailor Guardians later,’’ he said. 

Jadeite frowned again. ‘’I’ll defeat the Sailor Guardians this time.’’ He looked ahead. Jadeite gasped after Sailor Mars appeared with Sailor Venus. He turned to Kunzite. He saw the latter’s wide eyes. 

‘’Sailor Mars? Sailor Venus? The girls from our dreams?’’ Kunzite muttered. He glanced at the surgical mask Sailor Mars wore. Kunzite smiled again. *Sick lovers?* he thought.

‘’We found you,’’ Sailor Venus said to Kunzite and Jadeite. 

‘’You won’t defeat us,’’ Sailor Mars said. 

Kunzite’s scowl returned after he remembered kissing a girl resembling Sailor Venus. 

*Are we destined to be together another time?* Jadeite thought as he focused on Sailor Mars. His frown came back. *Sailor Mars and I were never together. The dream girl wasn’t her* he thought.

‘’You will be defeated this time,’’ Sailor Venus informed Jadeite and Kunzite. She saw anger in her companion’s eyes.

‘’HURRY AND DEFEAT THEM SO THAT I CAN REST!’’ Sailor Mars shouted. 

‘’You should rest. You don’t have to protect me from enemies,’’ Sailor Venus said. She gasped after Sailor Mars fell in her arms. ‘’Sailor Mars!’’ she exclaimed. Worry filled her eyes. She viewed Sailor Mars shutting her eyes.

Jadeite winced again before he collapsed. He closed his eyes and never opened them.

Jadeite eventually found himself in a world of darkness. Confused, he blinked twice. ‘’Kunzite?’’ That was when Jadeite remembered his death. *I can dodge the Sailor Guardians’ attacks, but the flu ends my life!* he thought. He smiled. *At least I’m not with Sailor Mars now.*

Jadeite gasped after Sailor Mars walked out of shadows. He stepped back as she approached him. *Sailor Mars and I are destined to be with one another?* He saw anger in her eyes.

‘’I’M ALWAYS STUCK WITH YOU, JADEITE?’’ Sailor Mars shouted.

Jadeite’s shoulders slumped as Sailor Mars always shouted near him. *I almost wish to be sick now.*

 

The End


End file.
